


Let Go

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Stream of Consciousness, not really any explicit spoilers but, written after 5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: He finally feels like he can let it all go.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic that takes place post-5.3, canon diverges in that Emet-Selch did not die at the quest Shadowbringers.

There may no longer be any idle chatter, instead replaced by the muffled boom of fireworks bursting in the air like dying stars and the crackle of the bonfire, yet the night still somehow seems _peaceful_.

There’s not even the nagging sense that something could, or _should,_ go wrong at the back of Hades’ mind. Nor is there any feeling that he is _forgetting_ something.

Arianna glances toward him, her gaze finally leaving the colourful array of fireworks flitting across the sky.

“Is something wrong?” Her voice is a quiet whisper, only for him to hear.

“No.” Far from it. In fact, perhaps he feels almost _sickeningly_ well. He sighs, and with it the weight of thousands of years slowly begins to chip away.

 _“I am just_ tired _.”_ He switches to speak over their link, maneuvering to let himself flop his head into her lap as he falls to his side. One of her hands comes up to pet against his hair, brushing strands of white from his eyes.

 _“Then you should sleep.”_ The predictable response -- though full of warmth -- has him sighing yet again.

 _“I suppose I should.”_ His eyes close. It’s a few more moments before he speaks again, his tone subdued. _“This is...nice.”_

Hades isn’t sure what he’s referring to -- being with her, or this moment, or perhaps being like _this_ at all. Yet no matter how he considers it --

There’s finally no more errant thoughts, however far at the back of his mind. This is _good_. All of it. He finally feels like he can let it go.


End file.
